brickrigsfandomcom-20200214-history
City
The City 'is the first map that appears in the Map Selection screen. It is a small, cartoonish city surrounded with green hills and an airport. City: Battle City: Battle is a multiplayer ''Team Deathmatch game mode that separates people into two teams: the Brick Rigs Armed Forces, and the Desert Worms. The first team that reaches 10 kills wins the round. There is a 30 second warm-up period; once the round has started, vehicles can be spawned freely, abiding by the brick limit the host has set. The round duration can be adjusted by the host when opening the server. 07XgvEH.jpg|the City: Battle GUI City: Conquest City: Conquest is another multiplayer mode, this time with Point Control-style mechanics. Players are separated into two teams and are tasked with capturing six points of interest across the map, in no particular order. 3tBNLJT.jpg|Shredders B3YO2cK.jpg|Construction Site eHvSUKL.jpg|Containers jmWByX8.png|Hospital KcvY4e9.jpg|Tower Q1mzMgV.png|Car Park Once a team has captured an area, killed team members will be able to respawn at that area. Each captured point will yield $200 to its capturers and one point to the team every seven seconds; the more areas a team has captured, the faster the team's points will accumulate. The first team to 1,000 points wins the round. Unlike City: Battle, vehicles have to be purchased with money that players receive from kills and point captures. BrickRigs-Win64-Shipping 2019-03-03 20-17-58.jpg|the Conquest respawn GUI City: Zombie Mode City: Zombie Mode is a game mode that can either be played in singleplayer or multiplayer. Players are spawned with a handgun and gain money from killing Zombies and completing waves. The amount of Zombies increases with every wave, with every fifth wave containing a smaller amount of strong Boss Zombies before going into a short intermission. 20190303211122_1.jpg|City: Zombie Mode With the money a player has earned, they can choose to purchase a vehicle, purchase a random weapon, restock their ammo or upgrade the current held weapon. ssPNmzy.png|Weapon restock boxes Sandbox Missions '''Car Park The player must drive to the adjacent car park and reach the top level. There are two ways to access the top; either by using the elevator or driving through the circular ramps on each level. Vehicles with turbines may not complete this mission. Air Time The player must drive a vehicle through two consecutive hoops adjacent to the elevator on the side of one of the skyscrapers. This challenge may also be completed with flying vehicles or by jumping into them. Total Destruction The player must destroy 80% of their vehicle in any way possible. There are no restrictions on time or vehicle choice. Jump Off The Roof The player must jump from the top of the car park to checkpoints on the tops of two adjacent buildings, then to a checkpoint on the road below. Vehicles with turbines may not complete this mission. Research Material The player has to deliver one container to the top of a nearby building. It may be delivered in any way possible; there is no time limit or vehicle restrictions. Container Delivery The player must deliver two containers from the starting point to the adjacent construction site. They may be delivered in any way possible; there is no time limit or vehicle restrictions. Downtown Demolition The player must destroy the marked skyscraper in any way possible. There are no restrictions on time or vehicle choice. Drag Race The player must complete a quarter-mile drag race through the middle of the city. There are no restrictions on vehicle choice, but a 1 minute timer to complete the thing. Trivia * The city was one of the first maps added to the game along with Desert * Most of the buildings in the City lack proper LODs, causing them to disappear when viewed at far distances, such as the map * In City: Battle ''and ''City: Conquest, the server host is still able to control the time of day and weather; they are unable to in City: Zombie Mode * In City: Zombie Mode, you can jump from one of the raised shredders to the top of a building where zombies can't reach you * There is a pit underneath one of the houses that is only accessible in City: Sandbox; jumping into it would teleport you to Bricksville, however this feature has since been removed. Category:Browse Category:Official Content Category:Maps